


Hollow

by dogloser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogloser/pseuds/dogloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is the biggest piece of Gai's heart, and without Kakashi, he is empty. Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

Two of the most famous Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village were sealed away in the elder's bedroom, hot, sweaty, and most importantly, connected on this night. Even in their blissful moment, the younger whispered out, "You're so beautiful." It was something that the older man heard only once in a blue moon. Surged over with a passion, a burning love, he responded, "I love you, Kakashi," before they climaxed together.

***

The public had accepted their relationship quite well when it was brought out in the open. They expected it to be questioned, or even assaulted, but, it was Guy and Kakashi. Guy and Kakashi were unique, and, frankly, weird. The public had long learned not to question whatever those two did.

Their students had beamed when they heard the news. Tenten and Sakura boasted that they saw it coming from a mile away; Naruto at first thought the two were joking, but when he learned the truth, clapped the sensei's on the back; Neji nodded, accepting it and offering his congratulations; Lee shouted in his youthful joy, tears streaming down his face, which Guy began to also shed.

In time, as the relationship developed, everyone could see the positive effect it held, mainly on Kakashi. Tsunade and Yamato were the first to notice that the silver-haired man was smiling more, and even began to protrude an aura of goodness that Guy induced. Excluding the time when he was but a small child in his mother's arms, this was certainly the happiest time of Kakashi's life.

By the way that Guy grinned every time he spotted the younger man in the crowd, it was his happiest time, too.

***

Guy was awoken, one night, by the trembling of the figure he held in his arms. Blinking himself awake, he lifted his head, first glancing at the clock. It was nearing three in the morning; what was Kakashi doing awake?

"A nightmare?" He asked softly, massaging soothing circles into his lover's back. There was little else he could do to ease the pain that so very often wracked his lover. It was torturous to have to stand by and do nothing, but, he could not fight Kakashi's demons for him.

To Guy's surprise, the younger man shook his head in response to his question. Instead of telling him what was wrong, though, Kakashi's fists tightened their grip on Guy's shirt as the silver head buried itself into his chest. A coolness began to soak through to his bare, tan skin, and the older man knew that, whatever it was, had truly upset his lover. Kakashi was not a man for crying, unless it was the worst possible of pain.

"I promise," Guy murmured into Kakashi's ear, "I won't ever leave you alone. I will always be here for you, my handsome lover. There is nothing to fear."

Kakashi's deathly grip tightened on his shirt, but the trembling stopped.

***

"My Rival!" Guy sang, dropping in front of the Copy Nin and flashing his signature grin. "It has been far too long! I challenge you!"

Kakashi, bored-looking as always, snapped his Icha Icha shut with a sigh. "Alright, Guy," He agreed, reaching back and safely tucking his precious book into his weapons pouch. "What is it this time?"

"A contest of strength! We have not tested our skills against each other in quite some time, don't you agree? It is far overdue!"

"Maa, I suppose you're right. When and where?"

"The training grounds, if you so please, in exactly one hour! I will see you there, Love." Although he resisted planting a kiss on Kakashi's cheek for the younger man's sake, Guy could not help but grin even more widely, catching sight of the small blush that tinted his lover's cheeks because he called him such an endearment.

Even though Kakashi was forty-three minutes and thirty-seven seconds late to the training grounds, Guy took his revenge by peppering the younger man in kisses, despite protests that were only for show. In return, Guy was given a kiss on the lips--and then he was grabbed by the shoulders, flipped, and slammed onto the ground while Kakashi straddled his back in victory. There went Round One, to his sneaky, tactical boyfriend.

With a laugh, Kakashi moved off and gave Guy a hand, helping him up. Guy thought that he would lose a thousand more times, if he could keep hearing that beautiful laugh.

***

"Please wake up soon," Kakashi said softly, worriedly glancing at his lover, usually so rowdy and active, lying completely still on the hospital bed. He pulled his plastic chair closer, intently staring at Guy's face, scratched and scraped, just like the rest of his body. The silver-haired man knew, he knew he should have insisted that he come along . . . Now look at Guy.

"I don't like when you're not here with me," He continued in a whisper, reaching out his hand and intertwining his fingers with Guy's. "You promised me, remember? You're not supposed to leave. So, you have to wake up." Kakashi rested his head down on the bed, staring at their intertwined hands, inhaling the soothing scent of Guy. "I love you . . ." He whispered, as his eye fell shut and sleep overcame him.

The corners of Guy's lips curved upward, into a smile.

"I love you too, Kakashi. I have not forgotten my promise, I swear to you."

***

"Kakashi?"

"Hm? Yes, Guy?" Kakashi asked, looking up at his boyfriend. His head was seated comfortably in the elder's lap as he read his favorite novel, stretched out on the couch. One of Guy's arms was resting on the armrest, while the other fingered absently through the silver-haired.

Glancing down at his beautiful lover, Guy could not control a broad smile that spread across his lips. "I love you," He said happily. "You are one of the greatest things to ever happen to me, and I am very glad that you reciprocate my feelings. You have made me the happiness man on the planet."

The smile that crossed Kakashi's face only made Guy's grin larger. "What did I ever do," The younger man whispered, "to deserve you?"

Guy leaned down, smile never faltering. Instead of responding, he kissed the younger on the lips, and his kiss was returned in full force.

***

It was ten minutes to midnight. Kakashi was going to miss his birthday.

Gloomily, Guy sat on his bed, elbow on the windowsill and cheek on his palm, as he gazed out to the stars on this particularly cold night. He knew Kakashi was late for everything, but . . . missing his entire birthday? Not to mention this was New Year's Day, too, January first of a whole new year. And the man of his dreams wasn't there to celebrate with him.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open. Guy perked up instantly, swinging his head round to see Kakashi, smiling that closed-eye smile of his. The younger man's mask was in a clump around his neck--was that, flour on it?--and he walked forward, producing a cake from behind his back that said happy birthday. Guy grinned, his entire day brightening; then he looked up, and saw there was a smear of frosting on Kakashi's cheek. His boyfriend must have made this himself, and, he hated sweets with a passion . . .

"Thank you, Kakashi!" Guy exclaimed, jumping up and squeezing his lover in a bear hug as Kakashi laughed.

***

"Please promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"Kakashi, please-"

"Okay, okay. I promise, I'll be extra careful. I'll see you in a month's time, Guy."

" . . . Kakashi, wait!"

"Yes, Guy? What is it?"

"I . . . I love you."

"I love you too."

***

"Y-You . . . You promised . . . You _promised_. Kakashi . . ."

Tears gushed from his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. They streamed down his face, unstoppable, never ending. His world was blurring before him, as the wind tugged on his black hair. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't. No, it couldn't be true. It had to be a lie. A lie. Kakashi couldn't--no, he was too strong to be taken down. There was no way . . .

With tears in her eyes, Sakura laid her hand on Guy's shoulder. "I'm sorry," She whispered, and Naruto burst into tears beside them.

***

The funeral.

Guy never wanted to go through something like that ever again.

***

The pain was unbearable. He just wanted Kakashi back.

***

Time, along with Kakashi, had disappeared.

And took with them his happiness.

The days were passing by, and Guy could not bring himself to go outside. It was too bright, now that the light of his life had been snuffed out.

***

"Guy-sensei, please." Tenten's voice reached through his door, for the fifth time that week. His precious students had been trying desperately to get him to come outside, to at least try to return to who he used to be. The offer was appreciated, but, he just couldn't see being happy again without Kakashi. For his whole life, he always strove to be like Kakashi, to be as strong as Kakashi, to be as cool as Kakashi. Kakashi was his whole world.

"Sensei, please." It was Neji's voice now.

"Sensei," Lee, "I can not try to understand your suffering, but, please, I am certain Kakashi-sensei would not want you feeling so! I am quite sure he would want you to, um, be happy!"

Would Kakashi want this?

Guy didn't have to ask himself the question to know the answer.

The smiles that crossed his students' faces were worth opening the door, anyway.

***

"Guy," Kurenai smiled, her hand resting safely on her ever-growing baby bump, "this is my good friend."

"It is very nice to meet you!" Guy bellowed, and bowed before the pretty woman, stiff as a stick. She laughed, and something warm blossomed in his chest that he had not felt in a very long time.

***

"This is Miriam," Guy said softly.

The woman beside him crouched down, running her delicate fingers across the smooth stone. "It's very nice to meet you, Kakashi." She glanced at Guy when she said to the tombstone, "You were a very lucky man."

Guy smiled.

***

She sat next to him, close to him, on his couch. Her hand was on his thigh, her head resting on his chest. Her perfume filled his nose, and he inhaled the scent with a content sigh. He had not felt this way in a long time, and he has missed it.

He did not stop her as her had slid upward, palming his most private area. A hum of approval rumbled deep in his throat as her soft, lush lips kissed a trail up his neck, and his head tilted to the side as she reached his sensitive ear.

"You're so beautiful, Guy," She whispered, and at first, it was just a whisper of nothing that did not matter.

Then memories flooded him.

Kakashi's voice rang in his ears.

_You're so beautiful, Guy._

_Happy birthday._

_I promise I'll be careful._

_I love you._

Guy's blood ran cold, and he quickly excused himself as he jumped up and ran from his own home, leaving her on his couch, sadly watching him leave.

***

"I do think I love her, Kakashi," Guy whispers in front of the grave. "She is sweet, caring, kind, and she makes me happy . . . but I don't think I could ever love her like I loved you. Is that wrong of me?" Tears filled his eyes. He didn't know what to do. If only Kakashi was here to guide him; but if Kakashi was here, he would have none of these problems to begin with.

***

Slowly, with more time, she began to make him more happy. He could pass places he couldn't before, like the dango shop and the store where they advertised the latest Icha Icha novels in the front window, and he could train with Lee and his two other lovely students on the training ground again. Time to time he dropped by with flowers to say hello to Kakashi, and to inform his past lover of the current events. Slowly, Guy was becoming Guy again.

***

"Hello, Kakashi," She whispered, kneeling in front of the grave. "Guy has been very good to me, as I am sure he has been good to you. He is a very wonderful man, passionate about everything he does. I did not know him before you passed, but, as his students and yours tell me, along with your friends, the fire is returning in his eyes. I'd like to think that I am apart of that, and I long for the day where I can see him completely come around, and be the man that I have always heard stories of. But, I'm not sure that day will ever come. There are still nights where he becomes quiet, and as we're lying on the couch together, I look up and find tears running down his face, and I know it's because I can never be who you were. You were a piece of his heart that disappeared along with you, making him empty. Of course, I will do my best to make him happy, because I do love him, and I wish for your blessing, but . . ." She looked to the sky, as wisps of gray clouds floated overhead. If he were here with her, Guy would say those clouds looked like Kakashi's unruly hair.

"I don't think he will ever love me, or anyone else, like he loved you."


End file.
